tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Masks
Masks are code encrypted mask that 'hack' into the wearer's brain and initiate commands. Mask Types 'Smiling Mask' Smiling Mask, otherwise known as 'Angels', are the most commonly seen mask type. These masks are known to have three main commands, Despair, Murder, and Suicide. See also: List of Smiling Masks . . . 'Angry Mask' Angry Masks have been given specific instructions or roles in the High Rise Realm. Their purpose is to prevent the termination of the realm or the creation of god. As of now there are three known Angry Masks, Dealer Mask and the Soldier Mask, and Miko Mask. Unlike the smiling mask, they are able to talk and seems to have a retained consciousness. They are also referred to as Guardian Angels. ''' They do not attack humans unless they sense hostility or an attempt at their life which activates the '''Protect Command, '''an order to kill that human. They have knowledge of the locations of vital items through a special program inputted in their masks. In certain cases they are allowed to reveal information to humans, such as defective masks and how to resolve them. ''See also: List of Angry Masks'' '''Emotionless Mask Emotionless Mask are Non-Combatant types Masks who provide supplies to those in the High Rise Realm They seem to have also retained the ability to talk as in the case when one of them met with Sniper Mask and Kuon and explained that the one who will become the perfect God of the realm will have his or her desires satisfied, he also wished Kuon good luck as he left them. See also: List of Emotionless Masks 'Faceless Mask' Faceless Masks are Masks which hold the code to becoming closer to god. Upon wearing this mask the wearer will need approximately 10 minutes to install the information. After the installation is completed an order to destroy the mask is automatically executed and cannot be disobeyed. Unlike other Masks, the 'Faceless Mask' respects the free will of the wearer. The Mask writes various abilities into the brain including, 'Ability to Manipulate'. These abilities however will be 'compressed' within the person's brain and requires 'Chemistry' or the person's ability to recall the information to 'de-compress' it and activate the ability. Thus there will be those who are closer to god that are unable to wield their abilities. See also: God Candidate Commands Despair Command The Despair command tells the wearer to inflict despair on humans so that they will lose hope and kill themselves by jumping off the high rise buildings. Murder Command When a mask is unable to properly initiate the 'Despair Command', the mask will instead follow the 'Murder Command'. This will only happen if the human shows no sign of jumping off themselves or if there is no foreseeable way that the human can jump off. Suicide Command When a mask takes off their mask for an extended period of time or when their mask is broken, the 'Suicide Command' forces the mask to terminate themselves. Hibernate Command In the case of a defective mask where multiple commands overlap and fails to work, and the user becomes unable to be controlled because it is resisting, a Hibernation mode is executed. It gradually suspends the life activity of the wearer to kill it within two weeks. It is a compulsory program to eliminate Angels with defects. Mask Abilities After someone puts on a Mask, they will begin to develop various physical enhancements and given a weapon or a high level skill. The most common enhancement shown is great strength and destructive force, almost every mask has been able to overpower any regular human they come across. However, not all Masks are equal, most can be beaten with numbers or out smarted by taking advantage of their programming. The Strong Masks however, are much more dangerous. In fact, anyone other than a Candidate for God or another Strong Mask has little to no hope of beating them.Category:Terminology